Mama baru buat Papa
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Ketiga anak nakal ini tidak ingin mama baru untuk mereka hanya saja papanya tidak ingin sendirian. Bagaimana ketiga anak nakal ini membujuk guru TK adik bungsunya untuk menjadi mama mereka, setelah perlakuan buruk yang mereka perbuat dahulu? Yunjae, GS, Twoshot.


"Kami tidak mau papa menikah lagi!" Putus, gadis kecil bermata sipit pada papanya. Kami menunjukkan bahwa ia, kembarannya Yoochun dan adiknya si bocah ingusan disampingnya, Changmin. Ia melotot pada papanya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa anak kecil. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti kalian sekarang kalian yang harus menurutiku!" Ancam sang papa bermata musang itu. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dengan murka.

"Itu tugasmu sebagai papa!"

"Oh yah, aku memang papa kalian tetapi aku juga seorang pria dewasa. Aku juga ingin bahagia dan menikah. Aku ingin seseorang yang merawatku. Bukan aku terus yang merawat kalian seumur hidup. Dengar itu! setuju atau tidak aku akan menikah dengannya!" Putus sang papa. Ia berdiri sambil pergi keluar rumah.

"Papa!" teriak si gadis nyaring. "Kakak gimana ini? Aku tidak mau nenek lampir itu jadi mama kita. Aku tidak mau kita ditaruh diasrama." Tanyanya pada Yoochun, kembarannya.

"Papakan hanya ingin menikah lagi. Ya sudah, kita cari saja wanita yang mau menikah dengan papa." Ujar sang kakak.

"Benar." Ujar Si gadis kecil. Ia pun berlari keluar menyusul papanya yang sedang berjalan ke perkebunan anggur. "Papa! Papa!"

Pria bermata musang itu menoleh kebelakang, melihat ketiga anaknya berlari menghampiri. Ia berhenti sambil menunggu sang anak mendekat.

"Papa mau menikahkan? Biar kami yang mencarinya. Mencari mama." Ujar si gadis kecil sambil terengah.

Pria itu tertawa. "Suie, aku rasa wanita dewasa yang kau kenal hanya wanita tua yang bukan seleraku. Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, papa." Ia menengok kebelakang menatap saudara-saudaranya. "Ya kan?" Tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Kami banyak mengenal wanita dewasa, Papa." Ujar si sulung, Yoochun. Changmin hanya melihat kedua kakaknya bergantian. Di usianya yang masih 3 tahun, hal ini sangat membuatnya bingung tetapi ia juga tidak mau pacar papanya yang galak, menjadi mama untuknya.

"Ok. Tetapi seleraku sangat tinggi. Aku ingin wanita dewasa yang tinggi, cantik, berkaki panjang, berdada besar, dan memiliki kulit yang putih. Jangan lupa, dia harus sexy seperti tante Ahra. Jadi siapa calon yang kalian ajukan?" Ujar pria itu. Entah mereka mengerti atau tidak.

Mereka langsung diam. Pria itu sudah menduga ketiganya tidak akan mengerti. Changmin terlihat bingung dengan kedua kakaknya yang membisu tiba-tiba. Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin bu guru Jae-Jae jadi mamaku. Boleh tidak?" Tanyanya. Mereka langsung memandang Changmin. Mata bulat bambi itu terlihat bingung ketika dipandangi.

"Iya! Jae-jae, bagaimana?" Tanya gadis kecil itu pada papanya. Papanya diam untuk berpikir sesaat. Ia membayangkan seorang wanita yang pernah menggantikan ajhuma, pelayan dirumah mereka yang sakit sebulan lalu dan baru dua hari lalu ia keluar dari rumah karena Ajhuma sudah dapat bekerja kembali.

Pria itu mulai menimbang. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Kim Jaejoong, guru TK Changmin bukanlah wanita idamannya. Kim Jaejoong berkacamata dan tidak berwangi mawar seperti pacar-pacarnya dahulu. Kulitnya sangat pucat, tidak eksotis dan sexy seperti pacar-pacarnya tetapi kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sangat cocok dengannya diranjang, membuatnya berfikir kembali. Kim Jaejoong adalah One night stand-nya yang paling menggairahkan di ranjang sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal itu dari pacar-pacarnya dahulu.

"Oke, tetapi apa kalian yakin dia ingin menjadi istriku terlebih menjadi mama untuk anak nakal seperti kalian. Jangan lupa perlakuan kalian selama ia disini. Aku tidak yakin dia akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi kerumah ini."

Sikembar langsung diam tak berkata.

"Sudah kalian masuk kerumah. Aku akan ke perkebunan!" Ujar pria bermata musang itu sambil menaiki Jeepnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jeep itu meluncur keluar arah perkebunan mereka.

"Kakak bagaimana ini? Apa Jae-Jae mau menjadi mama untuk kita?" Ujar si gadis kecil, Junsu. Yoochun memandang Changmin kecil sambil berfikir sesuatu.

...

Sudah dua hari Changmin tidak masuk sekolah karena bujukan kedua kakaknya. Junsu dan Yoochun berkata pada si kecil bahwa Jae-Jae, guru TK-nya, akan menjadi mama baru mereka. Changmin tentu senang sekali karena selama Jae-Jae dirumah, Changmin merasakan memiliki seorang teman yang tidak dimilikinya disekolah maupun dirumah. Apalagi Jae-Jae pintar memasak. Si bocah gembul itu setuju untuk berpura-pura sakit parah sampai sang guru datang menjenguk.

Benar saja Jae-Jae datang kerumah mereka untuk menjenguk Changmin selesainya mengajar di TK. Dirumah itu, hanya ada Changmin dan Ajhuma, pembantu rumah tangga, saja. Guru TK itu langsung memeriksa kondisi kesehatan Changmin dan berjanji akan membuatkan bekal makan siang jika Changmin sehat dan bersekolah lagi. Kim Jaejoong, a.k.a Jae-Jae, langsung buru-buru pulang ketika melihat si kembar pulang dari sekolah bersama papa mereka.

Ia tidak ingin berkonfrontasi dengan mereka mengingat kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi sebelum ia keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Jae?" Tanya papa Changmin. Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya. Ia pura-pura sedang sibuk dan memaksa pulang. Ia pun menolak tumpangan papa Changmin sampai ke depan gerbang.

Sikembar pun begitu, mereka berusaha menahan Jaejoong lebih lama. Sayang, hasilnya nihil. Yunho, nama papa Changmin, hanya menghembuskan nafas berat sekembalinya dia mengantar Jaejoong sampai pintu depan rumah. Ia melihat kepada anak-anaknya dengan jengkel.

"Kalian lihatkan?" Tanyanya jengkel.

Bisa disimpulkan, Jaejoong masih sakit hati pada mereka.

Pertemuan pertama Jaejoong dan Yunho dibar, membuahkan hasil one night stand yang sangat merugikan bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong sejak dulu memang suka ke bar tetapi tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal amoral bersama Yunho, orang tua muridnya yang baru ia ketahui setelah beberapa hari kemudian saat teater anak-anak di sekolah. Jaejoong sangat malu dan Yunho memanfaatkan itu untuk menjadikan Jaejoong pengganti Ajhuma, pembantu rumah tangga mereka sampai wanita tua itu dapat bekerja kembali. Tidak ada niat khusus Yunho pada Jaejoong, ia hanya ingin membuat lelucon. Tidak disangka Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan serius. Jaejoong pun menjadi pembantu dirumah mereka selama dua bulan. Ia tinggal disana mengurus keperluan mereka dan mengurus rumah duda itu sambil bekerja sebagai guru TK.

Nyatanya, si kembar selalu mencari gara-gara karena mengira ia adalah pacar Yunho, papa mereka, padahal Jaejoong sudah menyangkal mati-matian. Selama dua minggu penuh, Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur nyenyak disana. Setiap malam Jaejoong menangis menyesali kebiasaannya minum-minum sampai semua ini terjadi sambil membersihkan kasurnya yang penuh kecoa dan semut merah ulah si kembar. Untungnya, Yunho datang membawa wanita sexy bernama Go Ahra. Awalnya Jaejoong pikir dapat bernafas lega sayangnya itu hanya angan.

Go Ahra merasa cemburu padanya karena hasutan si kembar yang mengatakan papa mereka lebih suka pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya tetapi wanita sexy itu tidak terima. Ia mengatakan Jaejoong perempuan jalang dan perawan tua. Sontak Jaejoong marah. Ia sangat sensitif jika dikatakan perawan tua. Mereka berkelahi yang berakhir dengan keduanya tercebur kekolam renang. Memalukan sekali.

Yunho pun memarahinya karena hubungannya dengan sang kekasih berantakan. Ia pun mengatakan semua yang dikatakan Go Ahra benar adanya. Jaejoong memang perawan tua dan dengan sedikit bumbu ucapan yang tajam, ia menumpahkan kekesalannya karena ditampar Ahra.

Setelah itu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bicara pada mereka berempat. Jaejoong akan langsung masuk ke kamar Changmin jika melihat si kembar atau Yunho atau Ahra ada di rumah sampai 'Ajhuma' pembantu rumah tangga mereka kembali. Saat itu juga Jaejoong angkat kaki dari sana.

Itulah yang terjadi sampai Jaejoong enggan berlama-lama dirumah sang duda.

...

Yunho kembali membawa wanita lain kerumah yang akan diperkenalkannya sebagai mama masa depan mereka. Si kembar langsung bergegas ke TK Changmin untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menanggapi mereka seperlunya dan ucapan si kembar ia nggap angin lalu.

Si gadis kecil Junsu tidak terima. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi mama kami. Papa sangat kaya, ia juga tampan. Apa kurangnya?"

Jaejoong pura-pura cuek. Ia sibuk mengecek tangan Changmin, selepas anak itu buang air.

"Hei! Dengarkan perkataan kami!" Tuntut Yoochun si sulung.

"Untuk apa? Itu urusan kalian bukan?" Ujar Jaejoong dingin. Si kembar langsung menarik sang adik ke dekat mereka karena kesal. Berusaha menjauhkan Changmin darinya.

Changmin meringis ketakutan saat ditarik dengan kasar. Ia terseguk menangis. "Jangan nangis!" Bentak Junsu pada si gembul, Changmin.

"Bisakah kalian tidak kasar dengan adik kalian?! Dia masih kecil dan-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Ujar si sulung.

"Kalian tahu masalah kalian apa? Kalian sama dengan ayah kalian. Kasar dan egois. Menyedihkan jika Changmin hidup bersama kalian." Ujar Jaejoong menyakitkan. Jaejoong tahu ucapannya tidak pantas diucapkan pada anak berumur 10 tahun tetapi mereka sudah keterlaluan. Terlalu dimanja membuat mereka memiliki kepribadian yang buruk.

Sikembar merasa sakit hati. Perkataan itu sangat menyakiti hati mereka. Junsu kemudian membentak adiknya agar berhenti menangis karena Changmin tidak berhenti memanggil Jaejoong untuk mendapat perlindungan. "Sudah diam! Dia bukan mamamu dan dia tidak akan sudi jadi mamamu, Ingat itu!" Ujar Junsu menahan tangisnya. Ia pun keluar dari TK diikuti oleh Yoochun yang sebelumnya menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang sangat terluka.

Jaejoong merasa prihatin tetapi ia juga masih sakit hati dikatakan 'perawan tua yang jalang'. Ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan ketiga anak itu memasuki mobil mereka. Esoknya Changmin tidak seperti biasanya. Bocah gembul itu tidak mau memakan makan siangnya. Ketika ditanya oleh Jaejoong, dengan mata sengit si kecil berkata dengan marah dan menangis.

"Ini semua salah bu guru! Kakak sakit karena bu guru!" Ujar Changmin. Jaejoong pun kena teguran oleh kepala sekolah yang salah paham dengan kondisi itu.

Selesai jam pulang sekolah Jaejoong kerumah Changmin. Dari sekian rumah yang berada di daerah ini, rumah Changmin adalah rumah yang memiliki halaman terluas. Jaejoong harus berjalan jauh dari pemberhentian bis agar bisa kerumah itu.

Jaejoong disambut oleh Ajhuma. Ia mempersilakannya menjenguk si kembar yang terbaring sakit di ranjang mereka.

"Mau apa kesini?" Tanya gadis kecil Junsu dengan ketus.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Aku membawakan kalian komik dan buah." Ujar Jaejoong sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja. "Maaf untuk yang kemarin."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Pergi sana!" Usir Yoochun tak kalah ketus.

Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang berdiri di ujung ranjang Junsu. Bocah gembut itu walaupun sering dibentak kedua kakaknya, ia masih sangat menyayangi saudaranya itu.

"Aku akan coba membicarakannya dengan papa kalian." Ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan spontan. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya berharap.

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Junsu terlihat senang dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Changmin dengan gemas untuk merayakannya begitupula Yoochun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Changmin dan Junsu kemudian ikut berpelukan.

Jaejoong kembali menghembuskan nafas. Sekarang, dimana papa mereka? Pria itu ternyata baru datang dari kebun anggur seperti biasa. Jaejoong bisa tahu dari cara pakaian pria itu yang memakai boot dan topi.

"Jaejoong?" Gumamnya kaget.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badan. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Oh, y-ya bisa. Silakan." Yunho mempersilakan Jaejoong duduk di ruang tamu. Ia agak gugup.

"Diluar saja."

"Oh, y-ya."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah menuju kolam renang. "Aku dengar kau akan segera menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh, itu. Aku pun berharap begitu." Ujar Yunho. Ia berdebar-debar berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong dan berfikir bahwa Jaejoong mungkin saja sudah mau menjadi mama ketiga anaknya yang berarti istrinya juga.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku pun berharap begitu."

Yunho langsung tersenyum malu-malu. Entah kenapa hatinya seakan berbunga-bunga.

"Menikah untuk usia seperti kita memang sebuah kebutuhan. Apalagi denganmu. Mengurus tiga anak bukanlah persoalan mudah. Kau pasti ingin yang terbaikkan untuk anakmu juga dirimu sendiri."

Yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan mereka? Mereka sangat khawatir kau tidak akan menjadi papa mereka lagi jika hal itu terjadi tetapi aku yakin hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di khawatirkan dan kuharap nona Go Ahra bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran itu."

Yunho terdiam. Hatinya seakan berdenyut-denyut sakit. Yunho sudah putus dengan Ahra. Dan sekarang saat ia sedikit berharap Jaejoong mau menikah dengannya, tenyata kenyataanya berbeda. Anggaplah ia terlalu percaya diri karena selama ini tidak satupun wanita yang pernah menolaknya.

"Dengan siapa aku menikah, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan matang. Kau juga menikahlah. Apa perlu aku mengenalkanmu dengan pria?" Tanya Yunho sinis. Memang nada bicaranya terdengar tidak enak tetapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu Jaejoong pamit. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk kemudian keluar dari rumah tanpa diantar. Dari pinggir kolam renang, Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju gerbang halaman rumahnya.

Saat makan malam, Junsu yang sudah senang karena Jaejoong akan menjadi mamanya harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa Jaejoong berbohong. Papanya pun terlihat tidak senang saat itu.

...

Jaejoong tidak suka ketika sikembar mendatanginya lagi disekolah. Mereka marah dan menuntut pertanggung jawabannya.

"Aku hanya bilang akan membantu kalian bukan menjadi mama kalian." Bantah Jaejoong. TK sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka berempat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menipu kami!" Junsu berteriak. Memang dari ketiga anak Jung, Junsu lah yang paling vokal mengatakan pendapatnya. Sementara Yoochun, kebalikannya. Changmin sendiri berdiri diantara kedua kakaknya. Anak itu hanya diam sambil meremat ujung seragamnya. Ia tidak akan menyuarakan pendapatnya sebelum kedua kakaknya diam.

"Menipu?" Jaejoong memijat keningnya. "Apa kalian ingat bagaimana kalian berprilaku padaku? Bukankah kalian membenciku karena menganggap aku pacar papa kalian. Kenapa sekarang kalian melakukan ini, heh?" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang.

Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia takut Jaejoong tahu alasannya. Sama artinya bila Jaejoong tahu, guru TK itu akan memanfaatkannya untuk membalas dendam.

"Tolong bantu kami. Mereka akan memasukan kami ke asrama." Ujar Yoochun.

Junsu merengut pada kembarannya. "Hyuung!"

"Sudahlah Junsu." Ujar Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengeruskan alisnya. "Asrama?"

"Semua pacar papa jahat! Mereka hanya menyukai papa saja bukan kami. Mereka pasti akan memasukkan kami ke asrama seperti perkataan Ahra." Ujar Yoochun jujur.

Jaejoong mendengus, mengingat prilaku mereka dahulu yang jahat padanya tentu saja hal itu mungkin saja terjadi."Sebaiknya sebelum kalian mencap orang jahat, Lihat diri kalian sendiri."

"Jadi pacar papa kami, setidaknya sampai kami menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi mama. Ini demi Changmin juga. Kalau kami berdua masuk asrama, tidak ada satupun yang akan menjaganya. Papa pasti sangat sibuk dengan perkebunan dan semuanya akan diatur oleh wanita itu. Setidaknya kau tidak akan memasukkan kami ke asrama. Kami janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Tolonglah." Pinta Yoochun. Ia memelas kemudian menoel punggung Changmin untuk berjalan mendekati Jaejoong agar wanita itu luluh.

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati ketika melihat mata Changmin yang memohon padanya. Changmin mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri saat masih kecil, begitu pemalu dan sering menjadi objek keisengan murid-murid lain. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada bocah itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia berjongkok. "Dengar. Biar bagaimana pun aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku tidak cantik dan menarik seperti tante Ahra. Berpacaran ataupun menikah, harus disetuju oleh kedua pihak. Jikalau aku menyetujuinya, belum tentu papa kalian setuju." Ujar Jaejoong memberi pengertian.

Kedua kembar itu pun saling berpandangan. "Kami akan mengaturnya."

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, bosan. "Terserah kalian sajalah." Ia bangkit dan melihat mobil hitam jemputan mereka sudah menunggu dari tadi. "Sana pulang, Sudah sore!" Ujarnya. Mereka pun patuh dan dengan gembira kembali kerumah.

...

Hari ini Yunho kembali dikejutkan oleh kedatangan puisi cinta untuknya. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mendapatkan surat-surat itu dan tidak sabar untuk surat cinta esok harinya tetapi nyatanya surat itu esoknya tidak lagi datang sampai tiga hari kedepan. Tiba-tiba Changmin saat malam harinya memberikan surat dari ibu gurunya, Jaejoong. Surat itu beramplopkan biru muda. Secepat yang ia bisa, Yunho membaca surat itu sambil tersenyum di kamarnya. Duda itu semakin bahagia mengetahui ternyata Jaejoonglah si penggemar misteriusnya dan berharap bertemu untuk saling mengenal.

Yunho yang awalnya sakit hati pada Jaejoong saat terakhir bertemu, berfikir bahwa Jaejoong mungkin saja jual mahal saat itu. Hal itu biasa dilakukan wanita agar membuatnya penasaran dan jatuh cinta. Akhirnya, ia pun mencoba mendekati Jaejoong dengan dalih menjemput Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak pernah mengirim apapun pada Yunho. Itu adalah ulah si kembar dan Changmin tetapi dia diam saja karena permintaan mereka.

Yunho begitu senang akan hal itu dan selalu mengajak Jaejoong makan malam diluar. Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap si duda beranak tiga. Ia memberikan batasan untuk hubungan mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong makan berdua dengan Yunho. Ia pasti mengajak ketiga anak pria itu untuk ikut. Yunho awalnya berfikir jika Jaejoong malu tetapi lama kelamaan ia merasa _gerah_. Ia pun memisahkan mereka. Membawa Jaejoong mengelilingi kebun anggur dan tempat penyimpanan wine berdua sedangkan ketiga anaknya diantar pulang oleh salah satu pekerjanya.

Jaejoong merasa gugup. Yunho selalu merayunya dan setiap ada kesempatan pria itu selalu melakukan kontak fisik, entah menggandeng tangan, merangkul pinggangnya bahkan mereka hampir berciuman.

Jaejoong buru-buru membuat alasan untuk pulang. Ia merasa semua ini tidak benar. Kebetulan ayahnya memanggilnya untuk pindah ke ibu kota. Keadaan keuangan bisnis keluarganya tidak stabil. Ia diminta untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Jaejoong keluar dari sekolah tanpa berpamitan, mengingat kabar ini sangat terburu-buru dan mendesak.

Hal itu membuat Yunho dan keluarganya kesal dan kecewa. Jaejoong tidak pernah meninggalkan nomer telpon selama ini sehingga mereka tidak bisa menghubunginya. Yunho dan ketiga anaknya memang terlalu berharap saat itu.

tbc


End file.
